Love Like Fools
by LostInHerThoughts
Summary: This story is the journey of Amy's love life starting after her attempt to move on from Karma at one of Shane's party's, and maybe she does. A little AU and g!p Amy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Faking It or any of its characters and yada yada whatever you're supposed to say here. You get the point.

A/N: This may be a little AU. Amy has a g!p so if you're not into that I suggest you don't read this. I plan to make this a multi-chapter fic but I won't if you guys aren't into it (I don't mean that in a bitchy way or anything).

Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

Love Like Fools

Chapter 1

*Amy POV*

Ok, I can do this. I am hot. I am single, I am over Karma and I am going to have fun tonight. I tell myself as I pull up in front of Shane's house. When I enter the house, I'm greeted with loud music and drunk teenagers. Shane always does throw big parties and I'm pretty sure half the people here don't even go to our school.

Speaking of Shane, I spot him across the room with a smaller group. He excuses himself from them and makes his way towards me.

"One beer for the lovely lady," Shane smiles as he hands over a red solo cup.

"I don't know how you talked me into this," I grumble taking a sip of it.

His giggle is not helping either. "Well I don't know if you noticed but there are some lovely ladies... and guys here tonight if you wish to dip your wick."

I make a face, "okay, ew and ew. I'm not really into the guys and 'dipping my wick' is not something I ever want to hear again."

I take a quick look around the room, looking for a certain head of auburn hair. Hmm no luck. Maybe she isn't here. Maybe she's at home watching some sappy Disney movie. Or maybe she's already here with Liam. I push the last thought out of my head.

Shane notices my attention isn't on him, "Amy, will you please just have fun tonight, for me? I know this wasn't the best week ever but I want you to forget about her ok?"

On Monday, Karma and I were walking the halls of Hester with our hands held. On Tuesday, she proposed we break up so she could be with Liam, since they slept together. Wednesday, we broke up and spent the day apart at school for the first time that year. Thursday, she arrived at school in Liam's car and they kissed in front of everyone during 4th. Friday, I bombed a chem test. So ya it was a shit week.

I grit my teeth, "I can't just forget about her Shane. She's my best friend."

Shane sighs deeply and continues. "I know, I'm sorry. I just hate seeing you so hurt over her ok? Maybe you moving on from your romantic feelings for her will save your friendship."

"I don't know." I sigh. I doubt that because we haven't spoken for more than 2 sentences to each other after we broke up.

"Hey Shane! We're doing body shots!" Some shirtless guy with an 8 pack is calling out to him.

"Oh my god Amy, that's just what you need!" He says excitedly, pulling me with him.

"Or what you want…" I grumble under my breath.

"You're up next girly." Someone pushed me forwards.

"Uh I'm good." I really don't want to make a fool out of myself and I'm driving home.

The crowd around us opens up a bit to let a girl comes forward and all I can do is stare. Wow.

Just when you thought tank tops and denim shorts weren't in any more. She's a small girl but her assets definitely aren't. Not to sound like a total guy. Her perfectly symmetrical face includes warm hazel eyes, a pointed nose, and thin but plush pink lips. Her long blonde hair cascades over one shoulder, reaching down to around her belly button should be. And now my pants are a lot tighter than they used to be.

"I'll go then." The blonde goddess offers.

Next thing I know she's climbing onto the counter to lay on it and whoa she's taking off her shirt. Not that the view is bad, not bad at all.

"Now do you want to try one?" Shane teases beside me.

I would make a jab at him but I gravitate towards the girl on the counter. I climb onto the counter and I don't think I could just do a body shot. With her black lace bra making her breasts look like a gift, her slightly tanned skin coming off as a glow and her slightly muscled stomach.

I look up at her to see if she sees how nervous I am, she gives me a challenging look and bites her lip. I can do this.

I throw back the shot and lean down to lick the salt from her belly button, her stomach quivering when I do. When I take the lime from her teeth, I'm engulfed in her sweet scent and I swear her tongue darts out to meet my lip before I sit back up.

The crowd is cheering and I hear a couple whistles. I was so wrapped in it, I didn't notice Karma watching too. Our eyes met for a split second before she turns her back and walks away. I would have called out to her to her but of course she's holding Liam's hand!

Gathering my wits, I hop down from the counter and help the girl down.

"Well that was fun," she giggles.

I can't help but smile at her. I don't what is about her but she makes the whole Karma thing seem less painful.

Just when I thought I was cool again, she's a lot closer now and she's looking up at me.

"Maybe we can have more fun at your place?" She suggests with a suggestive grin.

I nod my head, too flushed to say anything. I lead her away from the crowd and towards my car.

I open the door for her and she surprises me by wrapping her arms around my neck and planting a chaste kiss on my lips before sliding into the front seat. I slowly shut the door as I let the kiss sink in and walk around to my side.

I look over her as I turn the car on and she gives me an innocent look. I ignore the jittery feeling at the pit of my stomach and slight tingling in my jeans.

As soon as I start driving, I feel her finger caressing my knee and I tense up. Shit, she doesn't know about my extra equipment. What if she freaks out? WAIT! I've never even had sex before. I won't know what to do!

I'm pulled from my thoughts when we arrive in front of my house and I'm suddenly dropping because she pulled the lever on my seat when she climbed over me.

"WAIT!" I stop her.

"Ya?" She questions.

" I don't know your name," I admit. Sue me, I would like to know the name of the girl I could potentially lose my virginity to.

"It's Charlotte." She answers quietly and looks away, as if she dislikes it.

"That's a beautiful name."

Blushing, she says "Thank you Amy."

I don't question how she knows my name but I nod and lead her towards the house. Thank God no one is home.

I'm definitely not ready when she kisses me with so much force that my back is against the door as soon as it's closed. I let myself be dominated by her because she's so damn hot. When she presses her whole body against mine, I moan into her mouth giving her the chance to sneak her tongue into it.

My hands trail to her ass when she starts to lick and bite down my neck. Everything was happening so fast and her hands were getting closer to my crotch.

"Charlotte." I tried to get attention.

She was about to unbutton it when she finally acknowledged her name being called.

"I'm not like most girls. I was born with a penis and testicles." She said nothing as I told her so I continued. "I understand if you don't want to anymore."

She continued to look into my eyes as her hand squeezed me through my jeans.

"God.." I groaned at the pressure. I really hope she wouldn't blue ball me but I wouldn't expect her to stay.

What she did next totally took me by surprise. She undid my jeans and pulled them down until they were down to my ankles. When she took my length in her hands I nearly came.

Kneeling down, she inspected it. "Wow, you're really big."

"T-thanks." No one else besides my family, doctor, or Karma has seen it.

Her left hand rested on my thigh as her right slowly but thoroughly stroked me. My hips jerked as her strokes got faster and her mouth took in my head. My hands held onto her hair as I went deeper into her mouth.

"F-fuck Charlotte. I'm gonna cum."

"Charlotte!"

With a sudden rush of bravery on her behalf, she took me in until her nose touched my pelvis and I lost control. I pulled out until the head rested on her tongue and let my cum fill her mouth.

I breathed heavily through my nose as she licked me off. "Wow."

She smirks up at me and screams as I lift her onto my hips so I can carry her up to my room. When we get there, she drops from my arms and pushes me onto my bed.

She removes my jeans completely and straddles me. "Shirt and bra off," she commands in a dangerously sexy tone.

I do as she says and she makes work of hers extremely slow. In the dark of my room, I watch as more of her skin is revealed to me. When she's completely naked, she bends down so our lips meet. I let my hands roam the new found skin, every contour and valley of her body. From her collarbone, to her breasts, down her stomach, around her back, down her ass and around her legs.

During my exploring, her head drops into the space between my neck and shoulder. Moaning, her hands tug on my hair.

I use her moment of weakness to roll us over. Toned legs wrap around my waist and my dick is resting on her stomach. Her hand closes around me and leads it lower.

My tip circles her clit and I slip a bit. She's soaked and I feel my balls swell with cum.

"O-oh… God you're so wet." I've never been there before. I mean Karma and I have made it to second base during our "practices" but it never went that far. I always thought that Karma would be my first but at this rate I guess it won't.

"But I don't have a condom." I admit. Great now I won't have my first with Charlotte either.

"It's fine. I'm on the pill. Just put it in!" She urges as she wraps her arms around my neck.

I cover my mouth with hers as she nearly screams when I bury myself in her. I groan into her mouth because she's so warm and her walls suffocate me.

Not much longer, she gives me permission to move.

I pull out slowly until only the head is in and I thrust back in. When she starts to pant in my ear, I sit up to take her hips in my hands.

"Fuck me harder." She tells me, her eyes bore into mine. So I go harder, making her breasts bounce and my balls slap her ass with each thrust.

On a particular thrust that has her nails raking down my back, she screams, "AMY! Fuck, right… right there!"

"F-fuck. You're beautiful Charlotte." And for the first time in a long time, I feel connected to someone that isn't Karma.

I stare down at her, mesmerized. I thrust even harder and faster, the frame of my bed knocking the wall each time and her walls give me one last squeeze before cumming. This intensity of her orgasm pushes me into mine and ,I release my load inside of her. I drop my head next to hers before drifting off into a deep slumber.

* * *

*** So how was it?

If you guys have any questions, please feel free to ask me so I can clarify anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Faking It or any of its characters and yada yada whatever you're supposed to say here. You get the point.

A/N: This may be a little AU. Amy has a g!p so if you're not into that I suggest you don't read this.

Based on the first chapter I think I could write a bit more chapters for this fic. For future reference, updates could take a couple weeks at a time. I don't usually have time to write and I don't want to update just for the sake of updating.

To clarify, this story takes place after the season one finale but Amy and Liam never slept together.

Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

Love Like Fools

Chapter 2

*Amy POV*

I slowly open my eyes as I'm awaken by soft snoring. I find the source soundly sleeping when I roll over.

I watch the girl sleeping in my bed, studying her. Her eyebrows are slightly scrunched, as if she's thinking about something, her fair blonde hair contrasts against the grey of my pillow and her slightly tanned skin glows in the morning sunlight.

"You're staring." Charlotte's voice teased.

I nearly fall out of the bed when she speaks. God, now I feel like a perv.

"I didn't know you were awake." I admit quietly. Great job Amy, that didn't sound weird at all.

She yawns and stretches in the bed, causing the sheet to fall a bit and I can't help but let my eyes roam over the newly exposed skin. She is the girl in the same girl from last night but at the same time she's not.

If I think about it too much I might get hard. Just thinking about the way her wet quivering walls felt like around me, the way her nails raked down my back as she got closer and I'm aroused now.

She's saying something but I couldn't hear her over the pounding in my ears so I nod while trying to cover my rapidly growing hard on. When I look back up at her she's smirking.

She pulls the sheet up to straddle my bare waist and I can't help but groan because she's very naked and the light in the room allows me to see what the darkness of my room hid the night before.

Her hands take my own to cover her breasts and I almost cum. She squeezes her hand over mine, urging me to do the same. She lets out a sigh and her head drops back while she grinds into me.

"F-fuck Charlotte." I watch as her folds glide without ease around the hardness on my lower stomach.

Everything seems more real. Without the buzz of alcohol and the darkness, my senses are heightened.

I'm suddenly missing the heat when her hips lift from mine, but quickly forget when I'm inside her. God at this angle, I feel so much deeper in her and it feels even better. She's pulsing around my length and it feels so good I'm surprised I haven't came yet.

Experimentally, I thrust up into her heat. The motion tears out a moan from both of us and I repeat it over and over just to hear it.

Charlotte releases a loud whine, her hands rest on my stomach to keep herself from falling.

"Ugh… feels so good…" I groan. With every thrust, I come out slicker than the last time and her walls are starting to tremble around me. Her nails dig into me and she slams down every time I thrust up.

"F-Fuck Amy" She stutters out. Her breath is coming in a faster, more shallow rhythm.

And it's too much. "I'm, I'm gonna cum," I tell her.

Her eyes screw shut as her mouth falls open and her walls stop shaking to lock me in a vice grip, restricting me from going any deeper. The feeling brings both of us to our orgasms at the same time.

"AMY!"

"CHARLOTTE!"

I catch her when she falls forward as both of us take a minute to catch our breath.

"I should get going." Charlotte says in the crook of my neck and climbs off of me to collect her clothes.

I sit up, slightly disappointed. I don't like the idea of not having her close to me so I don't give it a second thought as I let the words fall from my mouth, "Maybe we could do this again?"

She smiles at me as she combs her hair with her fingers, her dimples become present. They're not as cute as Karma's though.

Wait, I'm proposing sex with a girl I just met and Karma has Liam. I should not be comparing them.

"You don't seem like the type to have no strings attached sex." She inquires with a raise of her eyebrow and s smirk.

And she is right on some level because before Karma told me she slept with Liam, I believed sex should only be shared between two people who were in love.

"Well I'm open to do new things now…"

"And I'm one of them?" She giggles as she slips on her shoes.

I know she's teasing but I can't help my face from heating up.

"I'd like that," she leans in to put her lips against mine. And a lot sooner than I'd like, she's pulling back and leaving.

As she shuts the door behind her I fall back onto the bed.

God, where did that come from? I've never really liked anyone like that before, well besides Karma. I don't know why I like her so much. Like I said, we had just met but there was excitement in that.

I've spent my whole life with Karma, her hobbies, her smile, her laugh, our memories are engrained into my brain and I know she will always be a part of my life. Even if she can't love me the way I love her.

I shake my head at the last part.

* * *

"Shit shit shit shit," I repeat as I try to put myself together in 6 minutes. I swear I only closed my eyes for 2 minutes, not 30!

Seriously, we're step-sisters now and Lauren doesn't even bother to wake me up.

In 5 minutes I'm in the car and pulling out of the driveway. It's not that I'm never late, Karma takes forever to get ready. Whether we're going to the store to stock up on junk food or the mall, 2 minutes turns into 20.

Not that her efforts went to waste, Karma is always beautiful. I don't mind the super model look she strives for when she plans to see Liam but the Saturday night bun with sweatpants and a tank top Karma is just as breathtaking.

I'm pulled from my day dreaming as I enter the school parking lot. In the corner of the lot, Liam and Karma are exchanging kisses on the hood of his car.

I know she told me she didn't love me the way I loved her but she didn't have to move on with Liam so damn quickly. We were the school's favourite couple for the past 3 months, it's only reasonable that our break settle down before she starts making out with Liam fucking Booker in the school parking lot!

Sighing, I park as far away from them as I can and slam my door shut as I walk to my first period class. I mentally face palm myself, who I just so happen to share with Karma.

I make my way to the back of the class before plopping down in one of the few empty seats. I rub my eyes as I give myself a pep talk. Pull yourself together Amy. Karma likes Liam and seeing them together is inevitable. Get used to it.

But as Karma breezes in through the door, I know that pep talk meant nothing. One look at her and I know I can't do that.

Surprisingly, she sits in the seat next to mine.

"So what amazing lecture does Mr. Evans have planned for today?" Karma asks in a sarcastic tone. This teacher lacks any kind of emotion and his lessons put half the class to sleep.

I huff a light laugh as I study her. She doesn't seem nervous to be around me, quite the opposite actually. I guess she's just going to pretend that I didn't admit my feelings for her and we're okay.

I sigh and scold myself for thinking a couple days apart would make Karma realize we're perfect for each other and Liam really wasn't the one for her.

Get used to it I tell myself.

* * *

*** So how was it?

If you guys have any questions, please feel free to ask me so I can clarify anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Faking It or any of its characters and yada yada whatever you're supposed to say here. You get the point.

A/N: This may be a little AU. Amy has a g!p so if you're not into that I suggest you don't read this.

Hey guys, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while! I could make up so many reasons as to why I haven't updated but honestly I've just been (and still) working through some things. But enough of that, let's get back to the story- if you guys are still with me.

Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

Love Like Fools

Chapter 3

1 month later

*Amy POV*

"So… what are you doing this weekend?" Karma asks me as we walk to our second class.

The question seems weird coming from her since our relationship hasn't exactly gone back to normal, with me professing my love, her dating Liam, my thing with Charlotte, which I still haven't told her but ya you get the point.

"Well I have nothing planned. What about you?" I ask her back to be polite but if I have to hear about her plans with Liam I swear...

"Great! Then movie night it is!" Karma's answer surprises me. My step falters but before I can get say anything, Karma is throwing me a wave over her shoulder as she heads to her class.

I can't help but watch her make her way down the hall. Her auburn hair makes her stand out from all the rest, she always did anyway. When her figure disappears from my view, I turn to walk in the direction of my own class.

* * *

"Ughhh..." I plop onto my bed as soon as I enter my room after a long day at school. A couple of minutes of staring at the ceiling pass by before the beeping of my phone hits my ears.

I read the first one, from Shane. _Plans this weekend? There's a new club opening. U should bring ur new girl. The one u still havent introduced me 2! Call me!_

Groaning, I read the next one from Karma. _fault in our stars or the other woman?_

I reply, _whatever you want karms._

The last one is from Charlotte, _r u home_

Before my thumbs can hover over the keyboard, I hear knocking on the front door. I'm immediately ambushed by a pair of lips when I open the door. Charlotte's tongue works its way into my mouth and I'm pushed against the door.

Feeling dizzy from the lack of breath, I pull my lips away from hers. I can barely ask before she jumps onto my hips, forcing me to grab onto her thighs to keep her from falling from my arms.

"Bedroom now," Charlotte breaths into my ear before kissing up and down my jaw. "I'm so horny."

I gulp, nodding as I carry her to my bedroom. As soon as I drop her onto the bed, she starts to strips off her clothes, starting with her top. I make quick work of my own, my jeans forcing my growing boner into an uncomfortable position.

Charlotte's hands tangle in my hair to pull our mouths together when I lower myself onto her. I can barely keep up as her teeth trap my bottom lip and her hand leads my throbbing length to her center.

When Charlotte's moan fills the room, I have to grip onto her hips as slowly slide the rest of my length into her tight and wet heat.

Her legs wrap around my waist, "move now."

Complying, I start a quick and steady rhythm that works for both of us. With the depths of my thrusts, my hips tire and my hamstrings start to burn but I quicky feel her walls trembling around me, signalling her oncoming orgasm.

"Don't stop," Charlotte pants, her grip on my hair tightening for a moment. My head drops next to hers on the pillow, I take a breath before I put more strength into my movements.

When I feel the familiar tingling and heat rush up my length, I squeeze my arm between us to rub at her clit. The rubbing causes her to gush onto my length and I finally release.

Charlotte's moans are interrupted by the sound of the door opening and an "Oh my God!"

My face pales as I realize what had just happened. I turn my head to see Karma turned around with a dvd behind her back. _The Other Woman,_ how ironic.

Charlotte's hand cups my cheek, her eyes searching my wild ones. I can't speak so I bury my head into her shoulder, trying to hide from the embarssment.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry. I didn't know you had company," Karma rushes out.

Charlotte's hand pats my shoulder, signalling for me to let her out from underneath me.

"It's aright, we were just finishing," Charlotte tells her. My cheeks burn even more after.

I pull on my jeans and bra off the ground to cover myself. I look to Charlotte who's almost fully dressed before speaking to Karma for the first time since she's arrived, "you can turn around now Karma."

When she turns, I rub the back of my neck and offer her an apologetic smile. She tries to smile but it's more of a grimace. I can't look into her eyes so I run a hand through my messy hair and look to the floor.

"Is that a no on the movie?" Karma tries to break the awkward silence but it's still really awkward.

"Uhm ya. Unless Char.." I motion to the blonde.

"I gotta run, I have practice soon anyway." Charlotte answers before giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks," she whispers in my ear and nods to Karma before leaving.

When the door closes behind her, I look to back to Karma.

"Movie?" I ask, hoping to move past the awkard moment.

"Ya." Karma goes to set up the movie as I stand in the middle of the room, not sure of what to do with myself.

"I'll uh... get snacks." I finish lamely.

Karma looks at me over her shoulder, "ok."

"Yup," I wring my hands before heading downstairs. Well, can this day get any weirder?

"Uhm Amy? Your fly is down."

I look down to see my fly is (unfortunately) down. I quickly zip up, "thanks."

I guess it can.

* * *

So...? What do you guys think?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Faking It or any of its characters and yada yada whatever you're supposed to say here. You get the point.

A/N: This may be a little AU. Amy has a g!p so if you're not into that I suggest you don't read this.

I know it's been a while but here it is if you guys are still with me.

Anyways, enjoy.

Love Like Fools

Chapter 4

*Karma POV*

Huffing, I roll over for the fiftieth time.

"Oh my god Karma. Please stop moving." Amy groans next to me.

"Sorry." I mutter sheepishly. It's already 1:54 and I still can't sleep.

I haven't been able to stop thinking since I got here. Since when has Amy been seeing someone? Let alone having sex with her?

Not that it's any of my business but Amy's not really that type of person. As far as I knew, Amy was a virgin. All her past relationships had never gotten to that point and the threesome didn't exactly go as planned.

My lips tingle at the memory.

_Whoa._

_I know._

If Charlotte…? Ya Charlotte, was a serious thing, why didn't Amy tell me? Despite the drama I put our friendship through that would be something Amy would tell me, right?

Rolling onto my back, I look over to Amy.

Through the darkness, I can still trace the outline of form. The bridge of her nose. The fullness of her lips.

"And you're still awake," her voice interrupts my staring.

I can't help but smile.

When her face turns towards mine, I don't think before the words fall from my lips.

"So, tell me about your new girlfriend."

Once it's out, I can't help but frown, realising how odd it felt to say that.

Staring at the ceiling, Amy groans and responds "she's not my girlfriend."

"She's a friend." I stare at her because it sounds like she's reassuring herself rather than she is telling me.

I don't say anything because I don't know what to say.

I roll over with my back to Amy. After hearing her sigh, my head burrows deeper into the pillows before drifting off.

* * *

Snickering, I nudge Amy with my elbow. "I can't believe you still got an A, you didn't even read the book!"

"Hey! I read the summary online!" Amy argues as we sit down at a table outside for lunch.

"Still! Unbelievable." I joke before taking a bite out of my sandwich.

When all I can hear is the sound of my own chewing I look to Amy to see why she's quiet all of a sudden.

"Hey babe!" Liam's lips meet my cheek. _That's why._

"Amy." He greets her as well.

I want to say sorry but the words get stuck in my throat when Amy replies with a short and clipped, "Liam."

Her fork makes a forceful jab at her salad and I strike up conversation before it gets any weirder.

Turning towards Liam, I ask him, "I thought you were working on an art thingy?"

Liam doesn't seem to be aware of the tension or he's just pretending like it's not there.

"I do, just took a break to see you." He smiles at me and I genuinely return it.

I feel guilty for not kissing him but I can't do that right now, seeing how Amy reacted to his sudden appearance.

But the guilt I feel is nothing compared to the sinking of my stomach when I see a familiar blonde kissing Amy when she sits down next to her.

"You had some dressing on your lips," Amy's not-girlfriend justifies.

The excuse has Amy blushing to the tips of her ears, so I clear my throat.

"Oops, where are my manners. Charlotte." Reaching across the table I shake her outstretched hand.

"Karma." I smile but when our eyes meet, my grip falters because all I can remember is the sound of her moans filling Amy's room.

After releasing her hand, I see it being intertwined with Amy's left. Not-girlfriend huh?

For a couple of seconds, no one speaks and I notice both an uncomfortable Liam and Charlotte.

"Liam, what's wrong?" I rest my hand on his arm.

The crease of his forehead shows that he's having trouble speaking.

"Uh, nothing. It's just that .."

"Long time no see Booker." Charlotte interrupts and my eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"You two know each other?" I ask, alternating my gaze between them.

With his hand running through his hair, he replies. "Ya …"

With Amy's sudden coughing and Charlotte's pats on her back, it doesn't take me long to figure out what was being implied. "Oh."

My throat tightens and all I can do is nod before taking another bite of my sandwich.

There's no conversation amongst the table and you can literally smell the awkwardness that is this situation.

"I'm just gonna go back to working on that project." Liam says while standing up and bends down to his my forehead.

_Thanks Liam_. I muse in my head.

"Goodbye ladies." He says before walking away from the table, leaving the three of us.

"Well I should probably go too, I've been 'at my locker' for 10 minutes now." Charlotte says.

_About time._

My gaze drops to my lap when I see Charlotte's lips getting closer to Amy's again.

I don't know why I do that but something about her puts me on edge.

"Upstairs bathroom, same time?" The suggestion in her voice catches my attention, and I look up to see Amy give her a tight nod while a blush covers her cheeks.

_What?! Who is this girl and what has she done to Amy?!_

My eyes narrow at her retreating form heading in the direction of the main building and we spend the rest of lunch in silence.

* * *

So...? What do you guys think?

I changed it up a bit, giving Karma's POV.

I might have alternating narrators depending on the chapter in future chapters.

Oh and Happy Valentine's Day my lovelies!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Faking It or any of its characters and yada yada whatever you're supposed to say here. You get the point.

A/N: This may be a little AU. Amy has a g!p so if you're not into that I suggest you don't read this.

I've decided to write this instead of completing my already late work.

Anyways, enjoy.

Love Like Fools

Chapter 5

*Charlotte POV*

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Amy asks me as we make our way to the kitchen.

I can't help but smile at the offer. I've had friends with benefits relationships before but Amy's different.

I try not to think too much about it.

"I'll just take a water please."

After nodding, Amy walks over to the fridge as I sit atop the kitchen counter.

Admiring her loose sweatpants and bra clad chest, the words are out of my mouth before I think about the effect they could have. "You know you still haven't taken me out on a date."

The back of Amy's head hits the top of the fridge and she releases a hiss of pain.

Standing up, Amy rubs the back of her head, "I didn't think you would want to do that."

My face contorts in a mixture of confusion and a bit of disappointment. "It's stupid. Forgot I said it."

"Hey." A warm palm lifts my chin and green eyes meet my own.

"It's not stupid. If that's what you would like, we could do it some time." Her voice is calm and tender.

Something warm blossoms inside of me and I don't know what to do except wrap my arms around her shoulders.

Instantly, her arms hold my waist and lips brush against my neck.

Hugging her hips with my legs, I have no control over the smile that takes over my face.

Resting my forehead against Amy's, I sigh before pressing my lips to hers.

"I'd like that."

* * *

*Amy POV*

Just do it you wuss.

My thumb hovers over Charlotte's contact.

"Oh fuck it." With a rush of braveness, I press the call button.

_Ring_. Maybe this isn't such a good idea.

_Ring_. What if she says no?

_Ring_. She probably already has plans.

"Amy?" Charlotte's voice comes through the phone.

"Hi." That's all you can say Amy? Real cool of you.

Her giggle causes my cheeks to heat up in embarrassment. You've slept with the girl countless times and this makes you nervous?

"Amy? Are you okay?"

"Ya. Yes. I'm fine." My answer makes me face palm.

Charlotte laughs again, "If you say so."

It's now or never.

"Would you like to see a movie with me Saturday night?"

The slight pause and sound of clearing her throat makes me panic. "If you're busy it's fine. I was just asking. Sorry I-"

"Yes."

Wait what? Did she? "Did you-"

"Yes Amy." The calmness of her voice makes me feel stupid about being so nervous over this.

* * *

_Ring. Ring._

I lift my head from the pillow, groggy with sleep. What the..?

_Ring._ I search for the phone, running my hands through the sheets.

_Ring. _

Why did I leave it on loud? Where is that little bast-. Ah ha.

I frown when I read…Karma? The screen says it's 2:14am.

Sliding my thumb across the phone I answer the call. "Hey are you-?"

"Can you come over?" I frown at Karma's broken words, mixed with her crying.

I sit up in bed, picking up a sweater from the floor of room. "Ya I'll be right over."

* * *

Jogging up the Ashcroft porch, I open the front door with the spare key Karma gave me in our middle school days.

Quietly closing the door behind me, I let the muffled sounds of crying lead me to Karma's room.

Taking a deep breath, I open the door to see her curled up on her bed, clutching a pillow to her chest.

I lift the covers to lay next to her shaking form.

I sigh, wiping some of the tears on her cheek with the pad of my thumb. "Who am I burying?"

Her sobs get louder and all I can do is wrap her in my arms.

Karma's head lifts from my chest, "L-Liam. He said. He said I can't-"

She stops mid-sentence, clinging to my shirt. I'm going to strangle this guy.

I rub circles on her back, holding her tighter to me.

"Karma, you don't need Liam Booker. You deserve the best damn thing in this world."

The shaking lessens and her body shifts against mine.

I'm frozen in place when her hand curls around my neck and her lips are suddenly on mine.

What is she doing?

It's been months since those lips have been on my own but they're exactly like I remember.

But memories of her singing, asking me to have a threesome with Liam, breaking my heart cloud my mind and I pull away. Sounds of our deep breathing fill the silence.

"Karma..." I want to tell her no. That this is not fair. But her hands around my neck readjusts, pulling me back towards her and I'm weak.

So I let her kiss me again and again.

Her tongue works its way into my mouth and my grip tightens before I roll on top of her, Karma's back to the mattress.

But flashes of blonde hair and different moans flash behind my eyes and it takes all my strength to stand up from the bed.

I distance myself, rubbing my face with the heels of my palms as I walk to the other side of the room.

"Amy I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Tears spring to my eyes and I flee the room, ignoring Karma's pleas to come back.

* * *

Because I'm a moron, it took me 7 times to successfully upload this chapter.

And I'm sorry if this chapter is a little short!


	6. Poll

I'm sorry to say that this is not an update but never the less, it's still important because it may direct the course of the rest of this story!

As the writer of this story, I can honestly say that making my readers happy is my goal and writing Love Like Fools has a different outcome than I expected.

Originally, I had thought that one ship would be favored by the readers. However, after months of receiving wonderful comments (you're all so sweet!) I've realised a fair share of you are team Karma and team Charlotte.

That being said, I would like to know how many of you would like for the story to go.

Since my heart would not be able to bear the pain of the opposing OTP, I would really love to write both stories to please you all.

I'm not entirely sure of how I'm going to go about that but here are the options I'm considering:

1\. Let this story play out with the plot I had originally wrote

2\. Finish 1 with two alternate endings; Karma/Amy and Charlotte/Amy

3\. Cut this story off and start two individual stories

Please let me know because there's no greater pain than the heartbreak of your OTP not making it. I look forward to receiving your opinions soon so I can write the next chapter ASAP.

\- C


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Faking It or any of its characters and yada yada whatever you're supposed to say here. You get the point.

A/N: This may be a little AU. Amy has a g!p so if you're not into that I suggest you don't read this.

So… after a couple days of receiving your feedback, it's clear that most of you are team Charlotte but Karmy army I acknowledge every one of you!

About half of you would like for me to write alternating endings to this story and the other half would like for me to end this story to write two individual stories.

Thank you to those who thought I should follow through with my original ideas!

As you guys know, I usually update once a month. So if I were to write two stories at the same time, I would probably be updating both maybe every 5 weeks, which is a bit long and I really don't want to keep you all waiting.

That being said, I would like to continue writing Love Like Fools with a slightly modified plot and two alternative endings for the respective ships (Charlotte/Amy and Karma/Amy).

If this story continues to do well, I may write two more stories as a sequel to Love Like Fools.

I hope my decision hasn't turned you away from the story because I really only write to give my readers the satisfaction they deserve.

Anyways, enjoy.

Love Like Fools

Chapter 6

*Amy POV*

English paper Wednesday, Chemistry test Thursday, History assignment Friday, I should probably get started on that. Ugh it's going to be a long week.

Slamming my locker shut, I turn around to see auburn hair peeking out from behind a box of chocolates. Huffing, I cross my arms over my chest.

"I'm a shitty person. I know I know," is muffled from behind the box.

Rolling my eyes, I walk up to her and take the box from her. Ripping into it, I stuff two into my mouth and walk towards my next class.

It isn't long before Karma's footsteps fall into sync with my own.

"For a short person you walk pretty fast," I grumble. Even though Karma got the double fudge chocolate ones this time, it doesn't make everything magically better.

I'm forced to a stop when Karma steps in front of me, effectively blocking my way from getting to World History.

Looking at her troubled expression, I roll my eyes and cross my arms. "Fine, what?"

Kama takes a deep breath before speaking, "look Amy. I know what I did was hurtful and unfair. I should have thought before I acted. But Liam said that he-"

I interrupt her there, "Are you kidding me?! Karma, you can't use him as an excuse every time. I'm tired of it!"

My chest heaves, exerted from the strength it took to say that. Over the pounding in my eardrums, I can barely make out her mumbles.

"I broke up with him."

Sighing, I observe her.

Karma looks different. Her hair is flat, her shoulders have a slouch to them and she seems smaller.

I take a deep breath before speaking, "this doesn't fix things."

Karma's head lifts up, "I know."

Looking into her sad eyes, I don't know if I'm making the right decision. "But you're my best friend."

At which Karma says again, "I know."

With tension filling the air, I can't help but grab a couple more chocolates from inside the box. Hey I'm a stress eater alright? It's completely normal.

Speaking through a mouthful I tell her, "but these are really good though."

* * *

My back makes contact with the living room couch and I stop Charlotte for a moment.

"Wait here?!" I ask her, a little bewildered.

Despite the blood pumping through my stiff length, the thought of being interrupted lingering in the back of my mind is a real cock block.

"Ya." Charlotte puts her hair up and my head drops onto the back of the couch. By habit, my hips lift when her fingers tug on the waistband of my jeans.

"Do you not remember Kar…" my neck strains at the quick movement but I don't care, I sit up for a better view. The wet muscle working on my tip has me speechless and I know I won't be able to control the spasms of my hips.

Squirming underneath the hold on my hips, I groan. "So good."

The sound of my ringing phone interrupts and my head drops back again.

"Unbelievable." I sigh but the suction of Charlotte's cheeks on me makes me forget about the annoying and constant ringing for a moment. Teeth gently scrape the skin of my cock as she pulls back, and my phone is placed on my bare thigh.

I look from the screen of my phone to Charlotte's face, confused. "What?"

Shrugging she answers nonchalantly, "Answer it."

With a dig of her nails into my knees, my eyes bug out of my head. "Now?!"

I know I'm in trouble when she smirks and lowers her lips back down.

I clear my throat before answering SHANE?

"What is it Shane?" I ask with a growl.

I stare at the head of blonde in my lap, Charlotte's bobbing quickening.

"So… a little birdie told me your birthday is right around the corner." Even through the phone I can sense the mischief in Shane's voice.

I need to take care of this before he plans something, "Whatever it is you're planning, it's a no."

With a squeeze to my balls, I grab onto the cushion next to me to keep myself from screaming.

Breathing deeply, I watch Charlotte stand up to take off her jeans and place the phone in between my shoulder to help her with clasp of her bra.

As soon as it falls to the floor, I'm pushed back down so my back is flat against the couch so Charlotte is situated on top of me.

"Oh come on Amy! As your GBF is it my duty to make your birthday spectacular." I roll my eyes at Shane's reasoning.

It's a wonder how I can multitask at this but Charlotte nor myself are complaining. Pulling Charlotte's nude form closer to my own, I struggle to keep up the conversation.

"No Shane."

I grit my teeth when my hard on is directed to Charlotte's wetness. I look up to see her mouth slack, eyes shut. With a jerk of my hips, I'm buried in her and my vision clouds. She's pulsing around me and I'm astounded by her silence through it all. Besides the whimpers and quiet moans, Shane probably doesn't suspect anything.

Shit Shane! Remembering the phone call, I tune in to the voice on the other line.

"Pretty please Amy?" There he is.

Contemplating my options, the decision seems to be made for me. Holding her gyrating hips from moving another inch, I bark into the phone "fine" and hang up before Shane's shrill scream can reach my ears.

Looking up at Charlotte's amused expression, I roll us over.

"Now, where were we?"

* * *

So…

I don't know if I should say this or not but honesty is best policy right?

With the March break approaching, many of you will probably be catching up on your reading. Due to my past failures, I will not be able to get much writing done as I will be taking a full day class over the week. That being said, I plan to post the next chapter in approximately 2 weeks.

I feel guilty for the long waits in between my first couple of chapters, so I'll try to follow my goal of updating more frequently.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Faking It or any of its characters and yada yada whatever you're supposed to say here. You get the point.

A/N: This may be a little AU. Amy has a g!p so if you're not into that I suggest you don't read this.

A little upset after the decline in reviews/feedback after I posted the previous chapter. Regardless of poll results and such, I still love to hear what you guys have to say.

For those of you who are dreading going back to school after the March break AND all the rest of you, enjoy.

Love Like Fools

Chapter 7

*Charlotte POV*

Why is this making me nervous?

I wipe the corner of my mouth and flush the toilet for the third time today.

Take four, I grumble.

I squeeze the bottle of tooth paste, coaxing whatever little there is left … and nothing.

Opening the bathroom cabinet, a small box peeking out from the back catches my eye.

No need to jump to conclusions Char, it's just first date jitters.

Ripping open the closest box of toothpaste, the smell sends another wave of nausea over me.

And it's back to the toilet_._

* * *

*Amy POV*

I wipe my palms on the side of my jeans after knocking for the second time.

Am I dressed to casually? Jeans and a long sleeve underneath a jean jacket? The weather is still a bit chillier than usual but-

The door swings open, revealing a well-dressed blonde who looks well into her 40s, Charlotte's mom I would guess.

No words are exchanged at first, stoic blue eyes lock with mine. I note the way she inspects me, as if deeming me worthy enough and my back stiffens at the tight lipped smile she gives me.

Charlotte's mother steps back, opening the door to let me in. "Charlotte should be finished shortly. Please come in… "

I step into the house, "Amy."

Digging my fists into my pockets, I stand awkwardly in Charlotte's home.

I've never felt so uneasy in this place, but then again I've never had the pleasure of meeting Charlotte's parents.

I wonder if her mother knows how many times we've … bad bad Amy.

Speaking of which, wasn't she just standing right here?

I find that I don't really care when a flash of movement at the top of the stairs catches my attention and a smile graces my features.

"Hey, I'm sorry you had to endure that." Charlotte jokes.

Laughing, I choose not to make a comment about her mother in case she's near (because seriously that woman is strangely terrifying) and opt to compliment her instead, "You look great."

"Thank you, so do you." The kiss on the cheek she gives me reminds me of my nervousness about tonight and I'm a stuttering fool again.

"No I just- I uh. Thanks." Oh my god get a grip.

"Amy? It's just me." She's closer to me now and the anxiety gets pushed to the back of my mind.

I nod my head, taking a deep breath before offering my arm for her to hold. When her fingers thread through mine, I pull us in the direction of the door.

"So, where to?" Charlotte turns her head to ask me.

Oh crap I forgot to tell her. "Oh, uhm. I know I asked you out to a movie but I thought of something else."

I don't want to say too much even if we've slept together before but this is our first date. I'd like for it to be different, special.

The squeeze to my hand and a nod are all the reassurance I need.

* * *

"How did I forget that the fair was in town this weekend?"

I laugh at her excited expression while she pulls me in the direction of the various food trucks.

"Why are we going to the one with the longest line?" I playfully groan.

"It only makes sense that it'll have the best food right? Plus it has the name bacon in it." Charlotte nudges me and the roll of my eyes can't disguise the smile on my face.

* * *

I peek at her through the corner of my eye, wary of her sudden silence.

Following her line of vision to the top of the Ferris wheel, I frown.

"You're afraid of heights, aren't you?" I ask her and I can't help but remember someone else who's afraid of heights.

_I shouldn't have done that._

I remember the way my vision clouded with tears. Running out of the house so many of my childhood memories were made.

The tightening on my arm grounds me. I'm here with Charlotte, I shouldn't be thinking of Karma.

The little boy in front of us snickers and I want to kick him.

"Not so much heights but falling." She admits with her head down.

We trudge forward after a stream of people walk down the exit platform.

"I won't let that happen." I reassure her.

Charlotte nods, taking my hand before pulling us into the open booth.

* * *

"So…" I trail off as I clench and unclench my closed fists in my jacket pockets.

We're standing on Charlotte's doorstep after driving back from the fair and I don't remember a time I was more awkward with her.

Charlotte leans against the door with her arms crossed and I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Should I kiss her? Should I just say goodnight and wallow in self-pity in the car on the drive back home?

I'm tugged by the lapels of my jacket and her breath ghosts over my lips. I look down at her, that damn smirk on her face and the way her teeth dig into her bottom lip.

Oh.

"I would invite you inside but my mother …" The mention of her mother is enough to stop whatever tightening in my jeans was about to occur.

I groan, accepting the kiss on my cheek.

Next thing I know she's pulling away, looking up at me. "Goodnight Amy."

Releasing my hold on her, I watch as she opens the front door. "Goodnight Charlotte."

Stuffing my hands back into my pockets, I turn to walk back to the car.

Before pulling on the door handle, I hear the sounds of quickened footsteps.

Turning around just in time, I catch her just as she jumps on me, holding the legs wrapped around me. I don't wait another moment before closing the distant between us, our lips meet in a hungry kiss.

When we both pull away to breath, Charlotte rests her forehead against mine. "We'll just need to be quiet."

Huffing out a laugh, I tighten my arms around her as I carry her back to the house.

* * *

So…


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Faking It or any of its characters and yada yada whatever you're supposed to say here. You get the point.

A/N: This may be a little AU. Amy has a g!p so if you're not into that I suggest you don't read this.

Wow you guys caught on quickly to the signs in the last chapter. I did decide earlier that I would modify my original plans for this story to satisfy many of your wishes. However, please be patient with me. This story will probably go on for another 10 chapters or so depending on how the events coming plan out (I'm not about that slow burn stuff).

Since I myself have trouble grasping onto some form of happiness, I hope this chapter makes your day just a little bit better.

On a lighter note, I think this is the longest chapter for this story so far!

Anyways, enjoy.

Love Like Fools

Chapter 8

*Amy POV*

I lose count of the number of times I've readjusted my tie as my irritation gets the best of me.

Stomping my foot, I look at Karma through the mirror as she applies her makeup.

"I feel stupid," I say tugging on the neck tie.

Karma manages to roll her eyes while applying mascara, "no one is forcing you to wear it Amy."

Oh ya. Quickly unfastening it, I pull it over my head and onto the bed.

The motion moves my hair in several different directions. Walking up to the mirror next to her, I tame the strands of blonde as best as I can.

I notice Karma's grin from the corner of my eye.

I huff out a breath, "stop being mean to me on my birthday."

Karma only laughs before turning towards me to rearrange my hair.

My eyes follow her fingers sliding down to the collar of my shirt.

"Well today isn't your real birthday now is it?" Karma jokes.

I roll my eyes, wrapping my arms around her waist. Her head comes to rest on my shoulder.

We stand in the same spot hugging for a couple of minutes until the sound of Shane's voice echoing throughout the house reaches my room.

* * *

*Charlotte POV*

"Need any help with that?"

The sudden voice scares me enough to make me hit my head on the fridge door. Placing the last beer on the shelf, I rub the pain at the side of my head. I don't even need to turn around to know who it was.

"Jesus Christ Liam, don't do that. No I'm fine. I just finished the last of them."

Nodding his head, Liam stands awkwardly with his fists buried into the front pockets of his jeans.

"So… You and Amy? " I groan internally at his attempt at a conversation.

Leaning back against the fridge, I stare back at him. "What about it?"

He lifts his hands in surrender, "I don't know. I just don't recall you being the dating type?"

Scowling, I cross my arms over my chest. "Maybe I just didn't want to date you Liam, ever think of that?"

After the words left my mouth, Liam's eyes drop to the ground and shifts his stance..

I feel a little sorry for the harshness behind my words but his ego would burst if it got any bigger.

The sound of a door closing breaks the silence.

"I'm just saying you're a lot more care free then you used to be. You look happy. And I'm sure Amy has a great deal to do with that."

Liam runs his hand through his hair before disappearing from the kitchen and I'm left standing alone.

* * *

I laugh at the site before me, Amy's attempt at beating Shane at beer pong are so disastrous it's entertaining.

I nudge Karma's arm with my own, "I'm guessing Amy was never the pitcher on the baseball team."

Our shared laughter grabs Amy's attention, her eyes shifting between the two of us.

Her eyes settle on mine and offers me a cheeky smile before turning her attention back to the table.

My stomach churns and I'm not sure why. Amy and Karma have been best friends for years but Karma's claims of being straight have me second guessing.

* * *

*Amy POV*

I walk the last couple of exhausting steps to my bed, flopping onto my back.

After hearing her giggle, Charlotte lays on top of me. Closing my eyes, I wrap my arms around her back. "I'm exhausted."

"That's a shame. I still haven't given you my present." Peeking out of one eye, I see her smirking down at me.

* * *

I gulp at the sight before me, Charlotte barely covered in a black lace lingerie set.

My eyes rake down her form, her breasts strain against the tight material of the bra giving them a firm shape. The band around her hips look looser and I wonder how easy it'll be to slide them down her legs.

I scramble back on to the bed as Charlotte stalks towards me.

"Happy birthday Amy," Charlotte whispers before crawling on to my lap.

The zipper of my jeans digs into the side of my rapidly growing hard on, causing me to squirm underneath Charlotte's rocking hips. The warmth radiating from her seeps through the denim of my jeans, making me rut my crotch in to her.

On a particular forceful thrust, Charlotte's back curves and her chest is right in front of my mouth. Burying my face in between the soft flesh, I roll us over.

The position makes the room feel ten times hotter. I sit up quickly to unbutton my top. Swift hands come around me to unhook my bra.

Once it's off, Charlotte finger tugs on the buckle of my belt. My shaking hands nearly rip it off and shove my jeans down. I grunt when my length is free, no pressure restraining it anymore.

Laying on top of Charlotte, I hitch her leg atop of my hip. The hot breath in my ear makes me shudder, my hips involuntarily thrust over the lacy fabric. I quickly move the damp fabric aside and thrust in to her, not having the patience to pull away to remove them. With my length buried in her to the hilt, dampness covers my balls and I groan at the thought of Charlotte's arousal nearly dripping on to me.

Feeling her insides pulsing around me forces me to clench my thighs to give her time to adjust before starting.

With her hand behind my neck pulling our lips together, Charlotte finally relaxes.

I pull back halfway only to slam back into her so our hips collide. The force makes me hit that soft part inside of her, making her jaw drop to let out a moan that echoes throughout the room.

Canting my hips at the same angle, I repeatedly thrust into her. Her arms wrap around my shoulders, bringing me into the crook of her neck. I bite down on the flesh there, feeling the beginning of my orgasm when heat rushes up my length.

"I-I'm gonna cum."

Charlotte's knees tighten around my hips before rolling her hips forcefully.

I shudder at the hot breath in my ear. "Al-almost there."

Doubling my efforts, I nearly thrust into her with enough force that has her head bumping the wall each time.

Kneading her breast with one hand, my other trails between us to rub at her burning flesh. The action has her insides immediately squeezing me and gushing around me.

Exhaling, I stop my thrusts to bury myself in her to release. Resting my body completely on hers, I bring our middles together by wrapping my arms around her.

Charlotte's breathing evens out in my ear and the thudding of her heartbeat against my chest slows down.

Turning my head to face hers, Charlotte's lips mold against mine. When her tongue rubs the roof of my mouth, I instinctively bite down on her bottom lip.

The tingling spreads through me like wild fire and my cock rapidly hardens within her. The immediate clenching around me makes me groan but I'm suddenly no longer buried in her because Charlotte's moved so she's faced down on the bed.

I gulp at the sight, my throbbing length nestled between her cheeks, the smooth contours of her back. Turning her head sideways to meet my eyes Charlotte bites her lip in that incredibly sexy way that makes me rut against her.

Charlotte's suggestion is innocent and provocative, "I thought you'd want to try..."

I can't deny the desire to do what she's implying but only if she wants to. "Are you sure?"

Nodding once, her hips back onto mine and I can't hold in the groan that rumbles deep from my chest.

Dragging my tip downwards, I bite my tongue at the sight of her puckered entrance. Inching forward, my eyes screw shut as soon as my head is in. Charlotte shifts forward on reflex and I'm tugged forward with her at the tight fit.

Her high pitched moan makes me want to shove the rest of my length in her but the uncontrollable convulsions around me is probably her adjusting.

I gather all my strength to stay still until she adjusts.

"You can move now," Charlotte nearly whispers against the sheets.

Placing a hand along her spine and the other on her hip, I'm hypnotized at the sight of my length slowly inching deeper into her.

The constant fluttering of her passage to accommodate me makes my eyes screw shut.

When my hips are flush against her ass, Charlotte twists her hips.

"God Charlotte," I groan at the feeling.

The trembling of my thighs force me to place my grip on the curve of her hips. Angling my hips so half my length is still in her, I snap forward to bury myself back inside.

The fluid motion rocks us both forward and my balls are nestled against her. My jaw clenches at the incredibly tight fit.

Charlotte's hands shoot up to fist handfuls of the bed sheet.

Repeating the motion, Charlotte's opening relaxes around me and makes my thrusting smoother.

Charlotte whines at the depths of my thrusting. "Faster baby," she whines before widening the positioning of her knees.

I nearly explode at the rasp in her voice. I ram into her with a speed that has my sac slapping her mound, collecting the wetness there.

Spreading her cheeks around me, I watch myself move in and out of her. She immediately clenches around me, trapping me inside.

Charlotte's head shoots up as her back curves, "AMY!"

Warmth gushes onto my sac and I can no longer hold it in. With my length buried in to the hilt, I release into her back passage.

* * *

So…

I figured it's been a while since I've written smut.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Faking It or any of its characters and yada yada whatever you're supposed to say here. You get the point.

A/N: This may be a little AU. Amy has a g!p so if you're not into that I suggest you don't read this.

Oh boy that S2 part b trailer was uh … But I'm glad many of you enjoyed the last chapter, specifically the ending ;)

I'm so sorry for making you all wait so long for an update. Honestly, this month was a blur.

Anyways, enjoy.

Love Like Fools

Chapter 9

*Charlotte POV*

The brightness lighting up the room causes my eyes to flutter open.

The sight of an arm curled around my stomach causes a shy smile take over my face. Leaning back on the warmth, the curve of Amy's nose nestles against my neck.

Sighing, I interlock my fingers with the ones resting on my stomach.

* * *

*Amy POV*

Warm, it's warm.

Squirming in bed, my limbs collide with hers. Realizing our close proximity, I scoot back a bit. Charlotte rolls over to face me, a grin spread on her face.

My eyebrows furrow at the look of amusement on her face, "What?"

"You cuddled me," Charlotte teases.

My face heats in embarrassment. Rolling away from her, I grumble into the pillows. Charlotte's melodic laugh fills the room before molding her front against my back.

Warm lips ghost across the back of my neck, "I didn't say I didn't like it. It was the best way to wake up after last night."

Ugh I'm such a sucker.

Even though she can't see my expression, I hide my smile with a roll of my eyes. Turning my head, Charlotte's leaning up on her elbow to smile down at me.

Surging forward to connect our lips, I turn around to lay on top of her. When Charlotte's teeth hook onto my lip, the rumbling of my stomach makes us both stop before we both burst into laughter.

Giving her a last kiss on the forehead, I get up to put on something to wear. "Diner around the corner?"

Looking over my shoulder, Charlotte nods.

* * *

Quickening my pace, I pull open the door for Charlotte to walk through first.

Spotting the open hand behind her back, I hold it to tangle our fingers. I return the smile she gives me and follow her to an available booth.

"Speaking of the devil." My head snaps to the familiar voice.

Before us, Shane and Karma occupy a table. Usually Shane's looking sharp but he's had as much to drink last night as I have which probably justifies his hoodie and jeans outfit, next to an equally hung over Karma with sun glasses covering half her face.

"Hey guys," chuckling, Charlotte and I part to sit next to them.

"Did you guys order yet? I'm starving." Charlotte's wide eyes search for the closest waiter until she finds one.

Smiling at her antics, I turn my head back to Karma.

"Not hungry." Karma mumbles into her coffee.

"You okay?" I ask rubbing her back.

Clearing her throat and sitting up straighter, Karma nods. "Ya. Ya I'm good."

"Uhm okay." I reply with a confused look on my face. That was a little cold.

"What can I get for you?" A blonde waiter asks at the head of our table, with a note pad and pen in hand. Moving his gaze to the far end of the table, his lips pull into a charming smile.

Tracing his gaze back to Shane, I sigh in relief. If I had a dollar for every time Shane AND Charlotte have been hit on by someone else while with me, I'm grateful for Shane's charm.

"A stack of pancakes with extra syrup, no butter and a black coffee," my eyebrows rise in surprise and I nod when Charlotte's eyes look atop the menu for my approval.

"And I'll take the classic breakfast with just a water please." With that, our waiter leaves the table.

An awkward silence falls over the table immediately.

"So…" Shane's voice drawls.

Karma abruptly jolts at my side, "I'm going to the bathroom."

Standing up to let her out of the booth I watch Karma head towards the back of the diner. My steps falter, deciding against the decision to follow her.

Plopping back down in to the booth, I'm surprised to see our waiter already making his way towards the table with our meals in hand.

"Pancakes and classic breakfast for the ladies," setting them down in front of us with a nod of his head before straightening up, his voice is then directed to Shane. "Let me know if you guys need anything."

Looking over to Shane, I chuckle at the mischievous glint in his eyes as they pin on our waiter.

"Actually, I think I'll have a tall glass of that." With a roll of her eyes, Charlotte stands up to let Shane out of the booth too.

I look across the table, watching Charlotte pick at her pancakes.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you still in love with her?"

My fingers unconsciously tighten around the utensils in my hands. Staring down into my lunch, I can feel Charlotte's gaze on me.

For the past couple of days, our relationship has pushed the boundaries of just sex and couple intimacy. It's something that's constantly lingering at the back of my mind.

It's now or never Amy. Taking a deep breath, I lock eyes with her.

"Not the way I feel towards you." Charlotte's posture relaxes visibly, encouraging my next words.

"Karma's my best friend, I grew up with her. She has a big influence on the person I've become. And she'll always be a big part of my life. But the things that happened between us didn't end well for either of us. But it's what lead me to you and that's all that matters to me Charlotte."

Stretching over the table to put my lips on hers, I tell her the words that I've been aching to tell her for weeks. "I love you."

Smiling against mine, her lips pulls into a smile.

"I love you too Amy."

* * *

So…


	11. Apologies

I am ashamed that it has been over a month since the last update for this story.

And I'm very sorry to each and every one when I say that at this point I'm not sure if I could continue it.

When I started this story, I thought it could get me out of the bad funk I was in but it just wasn't happening.

It's been a tough year and who knows, I may get back to writing this if summer isn't as harsh as my present semester has been.

My sincerest apologies.


End file.
